


A Fine and Natural Sight

by safarikalamari



Series: Touching Me, Touching You [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Dancing, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Jaskier is missing a few luxuries from home and Geralt does his best to make up for it
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Touching Me, Touching You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815958
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	A Fine and Natural Sight

Something is off.

Geralt can’t put his finger on it, but the day had been filled with small sighs and conversations that simply trail off. Even now, as they settle by the fire, Jaskier is unusually quiet.

It’s so unlike Jaskier that Geralt checks the food, observes Jaskier’s walk and the way he moves his hands. When everything on the surface looks well, Geralt stares at Jaskier across the fire. 

There is something in his eyes, a sort of longing that Geralt can’t quite place. He doesn’t want to pry if Jaskier needs to be alone in his thoughts. There’s been too many times where Geralt just wanted to meditate and others pushed him to a dangerous edge. He would never wish that on Jaskier. 

However, he has to make sure. He is there for Jaskier, whether to comfort or just be a shadow. 

“Are you…,” Geralt starts and clears his throat when Jaskier glances up. “Is everything okay?”

Jaskier blinks before a small laugh comes out of him. “I...I am. I’m just being silly.”

Geralt waits. He’s learned that nothing is silly, not when it occupies someone’s mind in such a way. 

“I love traveling with you, Geralt,” Jaskier begins, curling his knees close to his body. “I love all our adventures. I suppose I’m just...missing banquets and balls, getting ready for a regal event...I told you, it’s silly.”

Tilting his head, Geralt studies Jaskier, his darting eyes, the twitch of his fingers. With a grunt, Geralt gets to his feet, walking over to Jaskier in a few easy strides. Once in front of him, Geralt holds out a hand and takes a breath. 

“Jaskier, may I have this dance?”

There is silence, Jaskier’s gaze snapping between Geralt’s hand and his face. 

“We don’t have music,” is the first thing to come out of Jaskier’s mouth. 

“Don’t need it,” Geralt shrugs.

Biting his lip, Jaskier takes hold of Geralt’s hand and slowly stands, placing his other hand on Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt waits until Jaskier’s fingers flex and then he grabs onto Jaskier’s hip. He can’t help but grin at the small noise of surprise he gets before leading them into their imaginary dance.

“I could play my lute,” Jaskier says as they step together. 

“But then you couldn’t dance with me,” Geralt points out. 

Jaskier concedes to this with a nod, eyebrows raising in agreement before he lets a small sigh leave him. As Geralt sweeps them around the campsite, Jaskier hums a gentle tune and they find their grace with ease. 

“Why, Geralt, if I had known you could dance like this, I would have insisted you danced with me sooner,” Jaskier teases in between his songs. 

“Perhaps the next time we must help a royal,” Geralt smiles as he tugs Jaskier closer. 

Jaskier grins, brushes their noses together and it’s then the dancing pauses. Geralt and Jaskier stare into each other’s eyes before Geralt closes the gap, a gentle kiss pressed onto Jaskier’s lips. They stay together for what feels like hours and when they pull away, Geralt can only stare at Jaskier as his eyes flutter open.

“Why is it that every time we kiss, it feels like the first time?” Jaskier breathes. 

Geralt’s heart thumps in his chest. He doesn’t have the answer, but one isn’t needed. Never before has he been so sure about someone, the bond that they share with each other. Jaskier is more than just a lover and Geralt hopes his every action shows Jaskier that much. 

“Thank you, my love,” Jaskier kisses Geralt’s cheek. “I feel much better.”

The spell isn’t broken, rather it has changed into a different kind of magic. Geralt and Jaskier settle back by the fire, holding onto each other as they embrace the oncoming night. It’s then Jaskier starts up a conversation, now filled with excitement as he plans outfits and songs for whenever their next banquet may be. 

Geralt smiles, buries his face into Jaskier’s hair for just a moment before continuing to listen to this fantastic man. He’ll spoil Jaskier the next time they reach a large city and Geralt, with all of his heart, cannot wait.


End file.
